Eddgone
by Fvckthisreality
Summary: Edd gone? Kidnapped?


I stared at myself into the mirror, my look has really change over the years. I didn't just wear a orange shirt and shorts. Now that I'm 16 and have a license, I wore a orange shirt, blue jeans and wore a black jacket and of course my sock hat. I pulled my sock hat off and ruffled my black and grayish blue hair, I didn't make my hair this way. It was that way ever since i was born. My parents thinks i shouldn't it but they don't believe in dying it, even though it look like it. So I always wore my sock hat, besides how would of thought a nerd like me would of even have black grayish blue hair anyway? I went across the room and laid across my bed, since 2 years ago, when I was 14. I tore all the labels down and threw them away, my room never looked the same way since. I wasn't as much of a nerd that i used to be, I began to take things easy and began to act like a everyday teenage boy. I still have straight A's in all my class, but I use less big words and lost interests in some other groups.

"Hey sock head. out here!" I heard Eddy say from out my window, I sat up and looked down at him, Him and Ed stood there with paper with probably plans on it.

"What?" I asked, I was tired so I didn't care much for what they were doing.

"Wow, nice mop, sock head." Eddy grinned, I brought my head back into the window and put my sock hat back on and then stuck my head back out the window.

"Now what do you want?" I asked.

"I got a good plan for those sucker today!" Eddy said, pointing up at me. "We'll be swimming in jawbreakers!"

"Eddy, Isn't this getting old?" I asked, propping my head up on my hand in the window ceil.

"What do you mean?" He asked tilting his head, Ed wasn't paying much of attention, he was too busy picking dandelions in the grass below.

"Which one of your scams have we ever made worked?" I asked.

"This one is full proof!" Eddy shout up to me.

"May I ask what it is?" I muttered, I knew if it came from Eddy, then trouble had to follow.

"We can make a festival!" Eddy said.

"Yay! Chicken!" Ed randomly shouted.

"And may I ask where your going to get all the supplies for this?" I asked. Eddy just grins.

After 2 hours of hard work, We had most of this 'Festival' done, I sat down and sigh. I was even more tired then I was in to start with. I pulled my hood over my head to protect myself from the sun.

"Good, now all we have to do is set up the ride and we'll be done!" Eddy said, rubbing his hands together. Ed was messing with some of the games that were already set up.

"I'm tired, Eddy." I told him.

"Tired? but we're half way done!" He said, crossing his arms. I shook my head and sunk into the grass to lay on my back.

"I'm taking a break." I told him, covering my eyes with one arm. Eddy just gave me a mad look and look at Ed.

"Fine, We'll do it with out you." He said in a snotty way, picking up a hammer and a couple of nails. I turn on to my side and closed my eyes.

"Here Eddy." Ed asked.

"No, no here. that where it goes." Eddy said, I shook my head at them than nuzzled my head in to the grass with my face.

"Oh wow!" I heard Jimmy and Sarah say, new young couple is more like it. I sighed and pay no attention to them. If something goes wrong, I really don't want any part of it. I could hear all the kids from the cal da sac now.

"What kind of scam is this one Eddy?" I heard Kevin say.

"What's wrong with the Double D ed boy?" Rolf asked.

"Tired, just leave'em." Eddy said, as he started talking about his new fest and how everything was just a quarter each. I sat up and looked them, all the games looked like they work, it was just the roller coaster that Eddy and Ed made that worried me. I paused, there was a man standing there looking amused by it, He looked like he was about 24 or so and wore a brown leather jacket and a baseball hat on his head. No one but me seemed to notice him, He looked over to me and smiled, I looked away, embarrassed by the stranger. Then Eddy annouced the roller coaster and I looked back up and the man was gone. Everyone surround the ride muttering to themselves.

"Just one quarter and have a ride of the life time!" Eddy said, I shook my head, non-sense. I just laid back down and looked up at the sky, hearing them aboard the ride, then a 'clank' and 'thud' was all I heard.

"What is this? what a rip off man!" Kevin yelled, I sat back up and watch them get off the cart that has fallen apart. Eddy and Ed ran away as Kevin and Rolf began to chase after them, Kevin stopped and looked back at me. I stood up as he started to walk over to me, punching his hand.

"Can't forget you, Double Dweb." He commented.

"What did I do? All I did was lay here." I told him, Kevin stopped and thought for a moment, but before he could say anything, I ran off and jumped over the fence and Kevin chased after. I had no idea where I was heading, the sounds of Kevin's footsteps began to get close. I sucked at running, always have.

"Give it up, dork." He said, I turned to the next corner that lend out to the street, I ran half way out not looking and a car sifted me off my feet, I rolled onto the hood off the car as it came to a stop and then rolled back off and landed to the pavement. The car didn't hit me that hard enough to do anything. I got up on my hands and knees, I was dazed but soon came back to reality. Arms wrapped around me and something came to my mouth and nose. I tried to jerk away and struggled to get free but the toxic was already in my lungs. My eyesight began to blur and I tried to jerk my head away from the drug but the person held tighter, I heard Kevin yell at the person to let me go, but the last thing I saw was Kevin running toward me to save me.

Kevin's POV:

The man picked Edd's limp body up and pushed him in to the car and drove quickly away, I stopped, huffing for a breath. What just happen? Double D just got kidnapped! I have to tell someone, I ran back to the others who were swinging the other two Ed boys from a tree by their feet.

"Come and join in on the fun." Rolf said, as he saw me.

"No, now...we have to call 911 quick." I said, everyone stopped and looked at me, even Ed and Eddy. "Double D was just kidnapped, he was pushed into a car after the guy knock him out."

"What!" Eddy screamed, "Get me down, get me down now!" They got him down and he ran over to me. "Did you even try to do anything?" he grab my shirt.

"Yes but they drove away." I said, Eddy let go and pulled his phone out and dial 911. he hung up and looked away.

"They'll be here and they want to talk to you Kevin." Eddy said, I nod my head. Ed even looked sad, as he looked towards the ground. I told them all what happen in details. "So it's your fault?"

"Eddy, it's not-" Eddy stopped Nazz before she could finish.

"If it wasn't for you, he wouldn't be gone!" Eddy yelled, tears filled his eyes. him and Ed went towards the sounds of sirens and we all followed.

Edd's POV:

I woke up to the sound of the car, my arms were bounded to my back in like a strap and my leg were in chain links. I was tied up but why? Where was I? My head throbbed, and I felt sleepy. I was sitting in the passenger seat sitting up, I lifted my head up and looked at the person driving, he wore a mask. I tried to speak but couldn't so I just looked back down, What was happening, who was this guy?

"Just relax, We're just going for a little stroll. We almost to the house." He said, I looked up at him confused. What does he want from me?

"W-who...are you?" I asked, tiredly.

"Oh don't act that way. you know me, little bro." He said, taking his mask off, it was the man I saw before. I don't have a brother, what is this man talking about?

"I don't have a brother, I'm a only child." I said, trying to shift in the seats. "And if I was, what with the straps and chains?"

"So you don't run away like before." He said, grinning. What the hell?

"I don't know you, this is kidnapping. Let me go!" I told him, he just laugh.

"Funny as always are you." he said, He's a freaking mad man! I struggled in my seat.

"Let me go!" I yelled, he pulled the car to the side of the road and looked at me.

"Brian, you going to be still and not say a word, got me? I don't want to hear it." He said.

"What? My name is Edward, and I'm not your brother!" I yelled, he grab me by my shirt and got into my face.

"Be quite!" He said.

"But you've mistaken, I'm really not your brother." I said, he snarled at me, and pulled a cloth out of his pocket and tied it around my mouth.

"I don't want to hear it." He went back to driving and got back onto the road. I mutter into the rag trying to tell him but it all came out in gibberish. This man is crazy, where is he taking me? He came to a stop light and stop and turn to me again pulling out another clothe and wrapped it around my eyes so i couldn't see. "You don't need to see where we're going, sorry."

I lean back into the seat, I could feel my arms going numb but there was nothing I could do. I felt tears in my eyes as i began to cry.

"Oh don't cry, we're almost home." He said, He turn my head from him. tears soak the bottom of the clothe. After a hour or so we came to another stop and I heard him get out of his side of the car, then my side open and I was lifted out of my seat and over his shoulder. I fought him at first but since my arms and legs were bonded, it didn't really go for my favor. He walk for a couple of feet and then up a small thing of stair and into a door. He sat me on the floor and untie my blindfold. I was in a cabin maybe somewhere in the woods. He wiped the tearstains on my cheek and went into the next room that looked like a kitchen to me from where I was sitting. I sat the looking around, there has to be something to tell me where I was. The man came back in and squatted in from of me. "If you good, I'll go get you some fast food but your going to have to be good, ok Brian."

I tried to complain how I wasn't Brian but couldn't because of the gag. He just smiled and went to the TV and turn it on to cartoons. "Here your favorite channel." He said, "When I run to town in a little bit you can just relax." I try to say something again, he sigh and took the clothe off my mouth and just let it hang around my neck.

"How can I, if I'm tied up?" I asked, He just looked down at me.

"I have you trust you before I untie you." He said, grabbing a blanket out of the closet and wrapped it around me.

"But I really don't know you." I told him, he just huffed and made sure the blanket was tightly around me.

"I don't want to hear it Brian." He said.

"I'M NOT YOUR STUPID BROTHER!" I yelled, He smack me across the face making me fall to my side.

"Don't yell at me, you will be good and sit here while I'm gone and you will behave," He said, I looked up at him with a look of hatred, my teeth clenched with blood coming from my nose. "Now be good." He said, leaving. I laid my head on the floor as the lights went off and the room got dark, I looked up and around the room it wasn't all that dark out side so I could see around the room and the light from the TV. I had to get out of here, but there was no way I was going to get this stupid strap off of me to do anything. I tried to find anything to see if it was sharp enough to cut it. I sat up and shook the blankets off of me, scooted myself to the coffee table to help myself to get up, once I was standing up I walked slowly to the kitchen because the chain links wouldn't let me separate my feet far apart. If I couldn't walk, there was no way I was going to run.

I stood beside some drawers and turn around facing away from them to open them, and got a knife out and began to cut away a the strap around me, almost there. It let go and my arms where free, I sat down on the floor and looked at the chain links, there was no way I was going to get them open , i need a key which I didn't have.

"Damn." I muttered, looking around the room to see if there was anything I could use to unlock it, nothing. I heard a car come up the drive way , so I stood up and ran as quick as I could, which I guess was kinda quick for how much I could go, out the back door and I got to the edge of the woods when I heard him on the back porch.

"Come back here, Brian! Where are you going." He yelled like he actually cared. But I kept running, but he was running after me too. He caught up to me and grabbed me from behind, I try to jerk free and elbowed him in the rib but held me tighter.

"Let me go!" I yelled, "Someone help me!"

"Brian, stop these. Just come back to the house." He said, He lift me off the ground and began to walk to the house, but I still fought him, once we got to the porch, my sock hat got knock off and left on the ground. "settle down!"

"Let me go!" I yelled, he dropped me on the ground and grabbed my head between his hands.

"If you don't stop, you'll wish you did." He warned me. I shivered at the thought of him hitting me again or killing me. He stood up and got a wet rag and wipe the blood that was still coming through my nose, I held my head back and held the rag to it and he brought a couple bags off the counter to the table. The scent of hamburgers and fries filled the room, He made me sit in a chair and handed me a plate with a burger and fries. I looked away from him, and looked at the clock, it was 8:40 pm, two hours since he adducted me. His eyes were on me.

"Not hungry, Brian?" I looked back at him, I knew I wasn't going to get it through his thick head that I wasn't Brian.

"No," I said, looking down at the meal.

"You have to eat." He said, "Eat everything off your plate or you won't eat later." I nodded and pick up my burger and to a bite, I wonder how the others are doing, what were they doing. Kevin must of done something. I sighed, what am I going to do? I ate more of the meal and once I was done and he was too, he grab our plates and washed them. "Get ready for bed, we have a busy day tomorrow."

We walked up stairs and into a small room, that looked like a old and dusty play room. I looked around the room.

"Oh dusty, dusty, dusty." I muttered, one of my old habits rearing it's ugly head. He made me sit on the bed which was clean thankfully.

"I know the room isn't clean but it'll have to do until morning. We'll clean in the morning." He said, I looked at the old drawing that hung on the wall and old toys on the floor, there must've been a little brother that was a fact. and then I saw a photo, on the night stand, a picture of a man and a woman and two boys, one looked 17 or so and the other about 5.

"Ouch!" I said, ask I felt a needle eject to me. I looked back at the man as he took it away.

"Don't need you running off in the middle of the night." He said, grinning. He just drug me! I looked at the man like he was insane, which was probably what he was. My arm felt numb after that my whole body. I fell limb and he caught me before I fall to the dusty floor below. He laid me on the bed and pulled the covers over me, tucking me in.

"Good-night, Brian. I'll see you in the morning." He leaned down and kissed my forehead, I closed my eyes tight when I felt his lips touch my head. He stood back up and walk out the door and turn off the light before leaving. I laid there and stared at the ceiling and the drug kick in, and I drifted off into sleep.

Eddy's POV:

The cops were inside Double D's Place talking to his parents who were sitting on the couch crying about their boy being gone. I stood in front of my house kicking the rock that were at my feet. The other kids were standing in their yards as well as worried as me. The cops came out of the house and a glace of Double D's parent hugging and crying about their child. I felt like someone just punched me in my stomach, I sat down in the grass. I didn't know what to think, one of my best friends were gone. I looked over to Kevin, who was working on his bike, acting like he didn't care but we all knew he felt more guilty than the rest of us. Well it serves him right. I growled, clenching my teeth and my hands turn to fists as the last cop car left. I stood up.

"Kevin!" I yelled stomping over to him, Kevin looked up to me as I stood above him.

"What do you want dor-" Before he could even finish what he had to say, I punch him crossed the face making him fall backward onto his back. Before he could recover from me fist, I was already on him punching him repeatedly.

"Eddy!" I heard Nazz say, arms of the other kids wrapped around me trying to pull me off. I just kept hitting him when they finally got me off, Kevin already had a bloody nose and busted lip.

"IT"S ALL YOUR FAULT! YOUR THE REASON WHY DOUBLE D IS GONE! IT'S YOUR FAULT! I HATE YOU!" I yelled into his face, Kevin just sat up and wiped the blood off. "It's you fault, This is all your fault! If anything happen to him ,it's your fault!" Rolf and Johnny tried to calm me down.

"It's your fault for making the lame festival." Kevin said.

"It was meant to be fun you dumb ass!" I screamed, "It didn't hurt you in anyway! If you haven't have been a total ass hole and if you haven't start chasing him to show off to you friends he would of still been here. I'll never forgive you for this!"

Kevin stood up and snarled at me, I just gave him a look of pure hatred. I wanted to kill him, I wanted him to suffer. But all that I did was jerk away from the others and went back to my house and slammed the door closed, sliding down it to sit. I was worried about double d's safety. I wonder if he was ok, where he was or if he was even still alive? I shivered at the thought of someone killing Double D. tears soaked my shirt, if anything happen to him, I was going make Kevin wish he was never born.

Edd's POV:

I woke up to a doleful yawn, I look around the room, I could tell it was still dark out side. I sat up and starched, the dust stuck to the bottom of my feet as I walked over to the door. The door was lock and I hit it with my fist, what am I going to do? I turned the lights on and looked at the messy room. Might as well, I huffed as I began to clean the room, I picked up the old toys and stuck them in the closet, luckily I found a broom in the closet so I swept the floor as well. I dusted the rest of the room then stopped. There was a bobby pin on top of the dresser. I picked it up and bended it perfectly and began to pick at the chain links around my ankles. 

'click.' one was unlocked, then I started on the other one and then it was unlock too, I threw the chain link across the room and started on the lock on the door. It came open and I snuck into the hallway and closed the door behind me slowly. I headed down stairs and snatched up the keys to the car and stuck them into my pocket. I froze. my phone was in my pocket this whole time, I took it out and began to dial Eddy's number it rung for awhile and then someone answered.

"Hello?" He said, tired.

"Eddy! Help me!" I said into the phone.

"Double D? Where are you?" Eddy yelled into the phone.

"Somewhere in a cabin, I don't know." I said, "But this crazy man kidnapped me thinking I was his brother, I told him I wasn't but the man is a mad man, He completely crazed! He won't let me go!"

A door upstairs slammed and my blood ran cold, he said something on the other line.

"Hey, who's down there?" I heard the man say. I ran out the front down and hung up and placed my phone back into my pocket. I ran to the car and got in, starting it. I backed out into the graveled road when I saw the man running toward me, he was getting kinda close so I slam my foot on the gas petal really hard and shot forward up the road. I heard a thud on top of the roof and completely freaked. How did he? His hand slammed into my window and I stomped the break. the man flew off the roof an onto the hood and just laid there. My phone began to ring again, I answered it while eyeing the crazed man.

"Eddy?" I muttered in fear.

"Do you know where you are?" He asked, I could hear other people mummer in the back ground. Must be cops recording this call. I looked around and saw a sign and told him where I was. "That's only miles away."

"Please come get me, please before he wakes up." I begged, I told him what situation I was in.

"Reverse real fast for him to fall of and go around him." He told me. I began to do what he told me when I saw the man begin to move.

"He's awake, he's awake!" I cried.

"Just stay calm." Eddy said, the man looked at me with his cold eyes, something in me just snapped and I stomped the gas petal and I shot backwards in reverse, he felled off the hood of the car and I ran off the road before I could hit the break the car ran into a tree making me spring forward and hit my forehead on the string wheel and back in my seat. My phone fell from my hands and into the floor by my feet. I just sat there looking up at the ceiling, I could feel something running down the side of my head, I must've busted my head on the wheel was all I could think of.

"Double D! Double D!" I heard Eddy yell on the other side of the phone.

"E-Eddy." I muttered, closing my eyes from the pain. I wished I was on the other side of the line with him and the others so badly. I could feel my body going into shock, damn it. I began to cry, but footsteps in the distance made me stop. I wouldn't open my eyes and there was no way possible that I could run right now, I couldn't feel my body from going in shock. The man was standing beside me now, Was I passed out? No, I wouldn't be able to hear him. I guessed I was half way awake, He picked my phone up from the floor and stuck it to his ear.

"Hello?" He muttered, "He's a little busy right now." then he hung up, I could hear him stick my phone into his pocket. He reach in and pull me into his arms and held me up with my head resting on his shoulder, I guess he thought I was passed out because he didn't say anything to me.

He place me by a tree gently and went back to the car, to see if it still work, and surprisingly, he got it started. He pick me up again and we got into the car and he drove me back to the house. We got back into the drive way and he pulled into park and sighed.

"What am I going to do with you?" He sighed, "You better be lucky I have some meds that can help that from being a doctor." I guess that where he's getting the drugs to drug me from. He got out of the car and brought me into the house and laid me on the couch. I wished I could move, but sadly I couldn't. I heard him come back and felt a rag on my head, I tried to jerk my head away but all I could do is let out a whine. "It's ok, I'll have you fix up in no time." Why is he still acting so kind to me? I'm not his brother and I ran him off the car, wrecked his car and he's still acting this way? What's wrong with this man? The man began to bandaged my heard with a gauze, He pulled a blanket over me and put his hand up to my cheek. "Your just lucky that the crash didn't kill you. Do anything like that again and I'll make sure you never see daylight again, hear me?" 

He sat in front of the couch and laid me down beside it, I moved my head slightly, for some reason, I was coming out of shock, then felt a needle come out of my arm.

"There, that should help." He muttered laying back down, I whined again because the soreness in my back. "Go to sleep." I didn't think I could, but I tried to relax but the pain did no help. My phone rang again and he took it out. 

"Hello?" He asked, "Oh your the friend, no he's passed out right now, sorry no can do." he laughed, "I'm not bringing him back, Good bye." He hung up but the bad thing was he was on there for more then 10 sec, which meant they can track down where the call was, hopefully that's what they were doing. 

"E...ddy." I manage to say, turning to look at him. He looked back at me and grinned.

"Maybe you'll learn better not to run away next time." He said, I started to cry again. tear welded up in my eyes.

"I want to talk to Eddy." I told him.

"So why was this kid calling you Double D? That a funny nick name for a Brian." The man said.

"My name is Edward, I go by Edd, but with two d's, that's why he called me Double D." I told him.

"Are you still going with that?" He said.

"yes, I don't even know you." I told him.

"I'm you brother, William." He said.

"Please let me go, I'm not your brother, I don't know what happen to him, but I'm not him." I cried. William sat up and looked at me and shook his head. 

"I'm not letting go this time." he said, he rubbed my upper arm in a fatherly way and got up, "I'll go make you something to eat." But before he could make one step, sirens were heard in the distance. "Damn." he said, Running over to me. He pick me up and ran with me out the back door, on the way out I saw my sock hat still laying in the dirt. I want to tell him to get it, but I knew better to ask. I whined again wanting him to stop, wanting them to get to us before it was to late. He went into a barn with me, and there was another car in there. He laid me in the back seat and he stared up the car and we drove down a dirt path behind the house. no, no, no. He can't be doing this, I want to go home. 

"Please stop." I muttered, "I want to go home."

"We can't, the cops are invading our place." He said.

"NO, I mean the place where you kidnapped me." I said, looking up at him, "Let me go now." He just gave me a look and went on driving. I sat up and tried to open the door but the child safety was on. "Stop now!"

"Shut up, Brian!" He yelled.

"MY NAME IS NOT BRIAN!" I yelled, hitting him on the back of the head as hard as I could. He stop the car and turn around and punch me across the face.

"Don't you dare do anything like that again!" William yelled. I rubbed my face.

"No wonder the real Brian left, he probably couldn't stand anymore of your abuse." I told him. He grinded his teeth and turn back around and began to drive again. I could stand any more, I laid back down and hit the window hard as I could with the heel of my shoe knocking the glass out. The car came to a stop again and this time he got out and open my door and drugged me out by my foot. I fell out onto the ground and he picked me up by my shirt and slam my back to the car.

"What do you think your doing?" He yelled, he dropped me on my feet and kneed me in the gut. I fell to the ground and got hit in the face. I fell onto my stomach, my face in the dirt, lip busted. 

I screamed for help but only got kick in the side, William pick me back up and abused my stomach with his fist until I fell back down. I cried in pain as I looked up the dirt road, no body was coming for me. I got kick in the face and heard nothing but a ring in my ear. I knew I was crying by now, Tears ran down my face, I cried out loudly in pain and he stopped automatically, like he just realize what he was doing. Surely someone had to have heard me, I cried out more and spat blood out of my mouth. He just stared down at me then up the road going towards the house, tires sounds where coming down the road, they did hear me. 

"Damnit," he said ,reaching down towards me.

"DON"T TOUCH ME!" I yelled, He didn't listen but pick me up anyway and forced me into the back of car and drove at full speed away. I could hear the other car chasing us now. 

"Pull over!" We heard the cop say from the other car. I hit William seat with my foot to make him stop but this time it didn't work.

"Stop, Please!" I cried. I sat up and saw my face in the mirror, my face was mostly covered in my blood, My face was cover in cuts and bruises. I knew I had to do something. I knew this man was going to kill me. I reach up between the seats and grabbed on to the wheel , trying to drive off of the road, he elbowed me in the shoulder but I ignored the pain and got him to run off road into a tree. I slammed back into my seat and the air bag went off on him. He was passed out, I quickly crawled out of the backseat window and fell to the leaves that covered the ground. I stood up and grinned as the cops were pulling over on the road, I began to step forward but then arms wrapped around me and something held to my head.

"STOP!" William yelled, as he held a gun to my head. My body completely froze. More Police show up and they were all out of their cars. A cop from the cal de sac stepped out of the car, it was Johnny's Dad, who has been a cop for many years. 

"William, let the boy go." He said, I could see Johnny in the back seat of the car in fear that the man was going to shoot me.

"Your not taken my brother away." He yelled. 

"William, your little brother has been dead for 3 years, remember? You and your 5 year old brother were out driving and there was an accident. You were the only one to survive. That boy, you have isn't you brother." He said.

"Your lying!" William screamed., pressing the gun tighter to my head.

"And if he was, then why are you doing this to him? Why is he all beaten up? William, if you do love you brother, then let him go." William was crying now.

"Mom...and Dad blamed me...It wasn't...it wasn't my fault..." He paused, taking the gun away from my head, "I love my little brother...you looked so much like him. I just wanted to see him smile again like he used to." He said, he pushed me away and held the gun up to his own head. "You'll never take me, I'll be with my little brother...I will!" 'click' nothing. I stepped away from him a couple of step and held out my hand. I was holding the bullets.

"I saw the gun in the back of the seat, I would of been stupid to leave it loaded." I said, throwing them into the trees, William feel to his knees and threw the gun away and cried. I turn and ran to Johnny and his dad, hug them and began to cry, cops ran over to William and cuffed him. Johnny and a couple of other nurses from a ambulance clean the blood from my face and bandage me all up. William sat in the back of the police car staring at me. I looked away, afraid to look at him.

"You know kids back home are sure worried about you." Johnny said, "Even Plank." He held up his little friend. William still had his eyes on me, Johnny notice too and told his dad. He looked back and lead me and Johnny to his car and made us sit in the back.

"Don't worry about him, Edward. I'll take you home." He said, closing the door and started the car. I smiled as we drove away, Johnny said it would be some story to tell the others...my story. I nodded and laid my head on the back of the seat.

"Oh and Double D, plank says he like you hair, you should keep in out more often and to give you this." I looked back at him and he had my sock hat. I took it from him and hug him, I was happy I was going home. 

We pulled over in front of my house, Eddy and Ed were standing the with all of the other kids, they watch as Johnny's dad got out of the car as well as Johnny and open my door. I stepped out and smiled at my friends, They grinned and ran over to me and pulled me into a hug.

"Be gentle, he's hurt." Johnny's dad said, They nodded and my parents walk out. Eddy and Ed let go, so that I could run over and hug them. I was happy, I was home. 


End file.
